


лев умрет за любовь

by Vonyuchyy_padyk



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Goodbyes, Inspired by Music, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonyuchyy_padyk/pseuds/Vonyuchyy_padyk
Summary: "Я – Лев! И огонь моей гривы лучами касается СолнцаМне бы увидеть в её глазах хоть каплю теплаНо от правды не скрыться..."Песня: Alai Oli – Лев умрёт за любовь
Relationships: Viktor Bryukhanov/Anatoly Dyatlov
Kudos: 1





	лев умрет за любовь

"Я – Лев! И огонь моей гривы лучами касается Солнца.

Мне бы увидеть в её глазах хоть каплю тепла.

Но от правды не скрыться..."

Брюханов в глазах окружающих – властный, сильный и гордый мужчина. И это действительно так, пусть сейчас он устал и потрёпан. Но только один человек знает, что скрывает роскошная кудрявая грива и грозный взгляд.

"Я - Лев! Я дерзкий рудбой!

Я за друга в любую бездну.

Всегда старался быть честным.

Джа, что же со мной?

Он найдёт в себе сил Проходя улыбнуться спокойно.

Может быть, стоит Она львиных слёз,

Но видеть их недостойна."

Виктор никогда не думал, что с ним такое случится, не верил в это и не был готов. Жил бы себе спокойно в гордом одиночестве, зарабатывая повышение за повышением. Но в его жизнь ворвался Он. Непокорный, такой же гордый. Дятлов был прекрасен, умён, всё, что хотел, с лёгкостью мог получить. Как быстро он стал заместителем главного инженера, как быстро завоевал уважение, как быстро влюбил в себя до беспамятства. Брюханов ходил за ним хвостом, прогибался, как мог, но никак не мог подступиться к нему. Когда Анатолий мок под холодным дождём на остановке, Виктор предлагал свою помощь, сам открывал дверь в тёплый салон, улыбаясь, ждал покорно. Дятлов отказывался, фыркал и воротил нос – принципы. Однажды лишь согласился, промокший насквозь, оказался в чужих объятьях.

"Лев умрёт за любовь,

Но не признается в слабости он

Отдаст всё, что есть у него,

А гордость останется.

Лев умрёт за любовь

И ничего, что ей нужны птицы в руках

И звери в пушистых мехах.

И те, кто привыкли быть на поводках."

Дятлов был холоден. Даже вместе выпивая с Виктором на шумном корпоративе. Даже наклоняясь к нему за очередным пьяным поцелуем по дороге домой. Даже смеясь с ним, когда оба валятся с ног в коридоре. Для него это, наверное, шутки и детские глупости, которые скоро выветрятся из головы директора. Но сам Виктор был готов умереть за счастливые минуты, проведённые с Толей.

"Найти бы того кто сказал

Ту чушь про время и расстоянья.

Билет в Барселону в кармане,

Три раза по семьдесят дней.

Все мысли о ней.

И по дорогам в поисках тени,

Чтобы не видел никто

Как я упаду на колени."

Дятлов тогда натворил дел. Из-за его упёртости снова не удалось провести испытание, из-за его самоуверенности снова произошла авария. И Виктор, снова жертвуя повышением и премией, прикрывает его. Разговор переходит в ссору. Брюханов просит Анатолия вести себя лучше, тот огрызается, не слушает.

– Толя, пожалуйста, ради меня!

– Ещё чего! Нашёл, ради кого рот затыкать.

– То есть, тебе насрать на меня, да?

– Да!

Виктор поджимает губы. Дверь хлопает, он опирается трясущейся рукой о стол, ладонью закрывает лицо.

"Лев умрёт за любовь,

Но не признается в слабости он

Отдаст всё, что есть у него,

А гордость останется.

Лев умрёт за любовь

И ничего, что ей нужны птицы в руках

И звери в пушистых мехах

И те, кто привыкли быть на поводках."

Он падает на колени, на траву среди пышных майских деревьев. Обнимает за талию, носом прячась в рубашку и её же сжимая в руках, пока по щекам текут слёзы. По голове гладит худая рука, по кудрям тонкими пальцами. В последний раз, тепло его покидает. Уходит, даже не обернувшись, тихо, без слов. Хватается за гриву, безутешно рыдая.

"Я - Лев! И огонь моей гривы лучами касается Солнца.

Мне бы увидеть в её глазах хоть каплю тепла.

Но от правды не скрыться..."

_"И даже спустя много лет Виктор хранит в себе эти чувства любовно. Порою привычно тянется к Его руке, что ворчливо ускользает. Никогда не отвечает взаимностью._

_Только в последние дни однажды сама хватает его, срывается стон на губах, под крики и треск дозиметра, вновь уходит в неизвестность"_


End file.
